Tiene más valor si no se lo cuentas a todos
by Kuronekoneko
Summary: Haruka no tatúa tonterías, él va a lo grande. Le gusta tatuar pájaros enormes, flores, retratos quizás, si tiene suficiente significado. Siempre lleno de colores: azules profundos, verdes vibrantes, naranjas electrizantes. Por eso, cuando conoció a Rin, poco falto para mandarlo a volar. {RinHaru week}


Segundo día, yep. Este salió más largo pero _juro_ que fue porque tenía muchas más ideas. Siempre quise hacer un AU de este tipo y ¿qué mejor que aprovechar? Well, no los fastidio más, disfruten leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: TATTOO ARTIST AU<strong>

**Tiene más valor si no se lo cuentas a todos.**

Ciertamente, Haruka no era muy amante de los tatuajes. Nunca le había gustado a pesar de que… Bueno, la ironía viene cuando te das cuenta de que, aunque no lo esté divulgando, el muchacho trabaja para eso. Él, Haruka Nanase, trabaja como tatuador en una pequeña tienda. Como sea, lo que verdaderamente le apasiona al delfín de ojos azules es el arte, y tatuar es un arte hermoso. Haruka no tatúa tonterías, él va a lo grande. Le gusta tatuar pájaros enormes, flores, retratos quizás, si tiene suficiente significado. Siempre lleno de colores: azules profundos, verdes vibrantes, naranjas electrizantes.

Por eso, cuando conoció a Rin, poco falto para mandarlo a volar. Fue hace meses, eso si lo recuerda. Él le dijo, exactamente…

—Quiero que tatúes un árbol de cerezos en mi espalda. —Haru solo tuvo tiempo para arquear una ceja y tirar su flequillo hacía atrás. Era una tontería. Aún así… le pagaban por eso ¿no? Quizás era lo que más detestaba su trabajo. Él debía aceptar hacer un tatuaje aún si era una idiotez para poder comer. Por eso mismo, lo llevo a la parte de atrás de la tienda y comenzó a tatuarlo, en silencio, dejando que el sonido de las agujas del reloj y la maquina con la que tatuaba fuera lo único que se escuchase. Sin embargo, pronto Rin comenzó a hablar. Nanase había descubierto eso en el tiempo que llevaba tatuando: a las personas les encantaba hablar mientras uno está trabajando. Haru pensó que podía ser porque se aburrirían –era lógico, después de todo tenían que estar mínimo cuatro horas ahí recostados-, pero él nunca tenía interés en lo que decían. —Sinceramente fue difícil para mi escoger algo que tatuarme ¿sabes? Esto es permanente y no quería hacer cualquier cosa. —él sonrió, arrugando el ceño. O al menos eso supuso Haru. "No es cómo si no lo supiera." Pensó, limpiando la tinta que quedaba fuera de la piel para poder continuar trabajando. —Pero significa mucho para mí. —el azabache suspiró, demonios, no le importaba. Él solo quería hacer su trabajo. Ah, bueno, definitivamente no iba a poder terminarlo en solo una sesión.

A medida que el chico pelirrojo iba a su tienda, Haru comenzó a sentirse más… ¿interesado, quizás? Él –Rin le había dicho que se llamaba, y se había prestado muy patéticamente con un "puede que mi nombre sea el de una chica, pero soy un chico". Haru no dijo nada porque, oye, estaba tatuando su espalda desnuda, por supuesto que sabía que era hombre- le había comentado que trabajaba como pediatra en el hospital central de Iwatobi. Nunca le pidió explicación acerca de su tatuaje, a decir verdad.

Incluso cuando terminó de tatuarlo, Rin seguía apareciéndose –cuando _sabía_ que el local estaba vacío y tenía tiempo libre-, y conversaban durante horas. Con el tiempo, comenzaron a salir más a menudo. Haruka se sorprendió dibujando cerezos _mucho más seguido_, y casi todo el tiempo se los enseñaba al pelirrojo, que… siempre daba el visto bueno, por alguna razón. Fue vergonzoso –en serio- darse cuenta que solo lo hacía porque se trataba de él quién los dibujaba y Rin _amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Haru_. O bueno, en realidad fue aún más vergonzoso el tener que explicarle a su mejor amigo que estaba _enamorado_ de su cliente y que no tenía remedio. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque le explicaba eso a Makoto, aún más mientras éste le preparaba un estúpido _capuchino_, pero es que ¿a la gente no le encanta hablar mientras uno está trabajando?

[…]

—¿Realmente pensabas que mi tatuaje era una idiotez? Eres cruel. —Rin reprochó, restregando la cara contra la almohada. Haru suspiró, sabía que ninguno de los dos quería ir a trabajar pero ¿qué podían hacer? Aún así debían hacerlo. El pelirrojo siguió quejándose durante la hora que les quedaba libre, porque era gratis después de todo, aunque Nanase se entretuvo delineando los pétalos de cerezo en tonos rosados que parecía haberse desgastado con el tiempo. Sabía que no debería haberle contado a Rin aquella historia, porque era _obvio _que iba a quejarse. Aún así, créeme, sigue sin tatuar tonterías, él va a lo grande. Tatúa pájaros enormes, flores, retratos si tienen significado, siempre lleno de colores como azul, verde, o naranja. Pese a eso, sigue dibujando cerezos de vez en cuando. Y Rin sigue dándole el visto bueno, porque se trata de él así que…


End file.
